1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cleaning apparatus and more particularly to a cleaning device adapted for cleaning in situ carpeting, upholstery and similar materials of the type used in the interior of automobiles, trucks, buses, campers, boats, aircraft and other like vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with proposals for cleaning devices of the type having a head with a first chamber through which a heated cleaning solution is directed onto a surface to be cleaned, and a second chamber through which spent cleaning solution and entrained soil are removed by vacuum or suction. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,747,155, 3,663,984, Re. 26,950 (originally 3,262,146), 3,774,261, 3,355,762, 3,402,420, 2,960,710, 2,531,370, 1,929,345, and Re. 27,792 are representative of several such prior devices. All of these prior devices have presented various problems and drawbacks, however, such as an inability to provide continuous operation and/or to maintain a supply of heated cleaning solution at the cleaning head for immediate application after periods of non-use. Some of these problems may have been recognized in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,496,592 and 3,828,390, as the devices illustrated therein appear to be adapted for substantially continuous operation. However, neither device is capable of maintaining a supply of heated cleaning solution at the cleaning head during periods of non-use. Thus, after such periods, the cleaning heads and supply lines of these prior devices would have to be "purged" or drained of cold solution before being placed back into use. Such purging obviously would be inconvenient, time consuming and wasteful.